May11Updates
May 31st, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Once Upon a Forest *Year Three: 3DS Features with Jew Wario and Handsome Tom *Projector: Blitz *Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia, Part 12 - Finale *Still Gaming: Corvette Evolution GT May 30th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimatum #5 *Forget About It: X-Men *PawDugan: Top 9 Disney Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Giant Minecraft World! *The Game Heroes: Sketch Master Shao Kahn *Lanipator: Lani Plays Amnesia, Part 11 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Superman Returns May 29th, 2011 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima 7 Serpent Isle Review *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays D&D Daggerdale *Anifile: Hanasaku Iroha *The Game Heroes: Top 15 Funniest Glitches *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Fast Getaway II *GSYMDK: Jim Power Heavy Metal *Y Ruler of Time: The Last Airbender Bloopers and Commentary May 28th, 2011 *Year Three: Linkara and Brad: Manimal *Year Three: Benzaie is a Douche in America *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 21: "S&M" *Brows Held High: Gerry *Anime Abandon: The Humanoid *5 Second Games: L.A. NOIRE in 30 Seconds *Epic Fail: Epic Fail 24: Sean Officially Derped May 27th, 2011 *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 10 Weirdest Zelda Characters! *The Distressed Watcher: Ask Skeletor Episode 1 *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Best Classic Episodes *Dena: COMMENTARY: SG: Panzer Dragoon Saga *JesuOtaku: ACEN Adventures! *A Reviewaverse Saga: Episode 5/Battle for Terra *Rap Critic Reviews: Hustlin':The Commentary May 26th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Pieces *Space Ninja: The House of the Pink Lanterns *Animé News Editorial: Where's the Licenses? *JesuOtaku: Fruits Basket Radio Drama Trailer *Let's Play Shortys: Jill of the Jungle *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 42 - The Sony Affair May 25th, 2011 *Year Three: Phelous & Film Brain: Lockjaw *The AngryJoeShow: L.A. Noire Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: Dracula (The Dirty Old Man) *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 *Hang On A Second: Taken *Vangelus Reviews: 3A World War Robot Portable May 24th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Revenge of the Nostalgic Commercials *Year Three: Spoony, Benzaie, and Ed Glaser: Starship Robocop Recall *Sage Reviews: LA Noire *JewWario: Fanime and E3 Announcement! *Comic Book Issues: Batman, Inc. #1-2 *CR: CR! RIFFS: Review Drug Effects & The Cautious Twins May 23rd, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimatum #3-4 *The Spoony Experiment: Beastmaster 2 *Phelous: The Airzone Solution Commentary *SadPanda: SadPanda and ChaosD1 Play Portal 2 (Part 1) *The Game Heroes: Smoke You Sony! Part 2 *Guru Larry: L.A. Noire in 5 Seconds *Video Games Awesome: Portal is AWESOME! May 22nd, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Pirates of the Caribbean 4 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Fast Getaway *Nash: The Musical Chair - Jonathon Coulton *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Man Vs Wild: Sahara Desert *5 Second Games: BRINK in 5 Seconds *Anifile: Hen Zemi *You Know Who: The Doctor's Wife May 21st, 2011 *Brad Tries: Not See Kola *5 Second Games: The Witcher 2 in 5 Seconds *Phelous: Phelous & Co. Kickassia Commentary *Video Games Awesome: LA Noire is AWESOME! *Epic Fail: Ep. 23 - Food Fetish *Brows Held High: Alice May 20th, 2011 *TheDudette: Lindsay Discusses Dune (again) *The AngryJoeShow: BRINK Angry Review *The HACKdown: Kamen Rider J *WTFIWWY: That Doesn't Go There *The S#*t You Missed: WWE Superstars 05/19/11 *Rap Critic: Ain't Nothin' But a G Thang: the Commentary May 19th, 2011' *DVD-R Hell: Heil Honey, I'm Home! *Bad Movie Beatdown: 2012 (Part Two) *Animé News Editorial: Just Give Up *Apollo Z. Hack: EP4 - Attack Mode! BLOOPERS! *JesuOtaku: Fruits Basket Radio Drama Cast Announcements! May 18th, 2011 *Year Three: Phelous & Linkara: The Airzone Solution *The Cinema Snob: Oversexed Rugsuckers From Mars *Projector: Attack the Block *The Game Heroes: Casual Gaming with Lindsay Ellis aka The Nostalgia Chick *The Psychotaku Show: Tokimeki Memorial (PS1) *16-Bit Gems: Video Game / Pop Music Similarities May 17th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The OTHER Animated Titanic Movie *The Spoony Experiment: The Lords of Magick *TheDudette: Commentary of Evil *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discuses The Land Before Time TV Series *Stuck In Your Head: Duck Tales *JesuOtaku Reviews: Top 10 Cowboy Bebop Episodes May 16th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimatum # 1-2 *Music Movies: Mary Martin's Peter Pan *Luke Mochrie: Film Conscience News *SadPanda: Portal 2 & MK9 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): The Core *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Ages of Empire Online *Video Games Awesome: Show and Trailer LIVE! May 15th, 2011 *Year Three: Obscurus Lupa and The Cinema Snob: The Asylum's Sherlock Holmes *The AngryJoeShow: The Spoony One vs Angry Joe: MK Versus *Benzaie: Mantis Tox Test: Choco-Vine *The Game Heroes: 5 Min To Burn! - Fireboy and Watergirl 2 The Light Temple *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: Final Showdown *Anifile: Blue Exorcist *You Know Who: Curse of the Black Spot May 14th, 2011 *GYMDK: Best 8-Bit VS Fighters *Anime Abandon: Bounty Dog *Seans Game Reviews: Gears of War 3 Beta 1 First Impressions *Welshy: Why I Like The League of Gentlemen *Brows Held High: Pinocchio *Transmission Awesome: Fraser May 13th, 2011 *JonTron Show: DinoCity BRO!!! *The Nostalgia Chick: Newsies *Trailer Failure: Episode 17: Conan, Real Steel, Final Destination 5 *Shameful Sequels: Ewoks - Battle for Endor *The HACKdown: The Wrath of Roo (JJ Trek '09) *Nash: (Not) Doctor Who Classic - Evolution of the Daleks May 12th, 2011 *Kung Tai Ted: Tiger Love *Bad Movie Beatdown: 2012 (Part One) *Apollo Z. Hack: Reviewaverse Saga: The Making of EP3 *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 41: THOR! May 11th, 2011 *Linkara: The Making of the Warrior #1 Review *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Man vs. Wild *80's Dan: The McDLT *Phelous (shows): Drag Me To Hell *Vangelus Reviews: RTS Legends Optimus & Megatron *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Altered Beast *The Game Heroes: Smoke You Sony! May 10th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Gordy *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time XIII *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Fantastic 4 *Comic Book Issues: FLASHBACK: Legion Lost *Cheap Damage: Topps Attax May 9th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimate Warrior's Workout *Forget About It: Kickassia *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 20: Firework vs. Born This Way *Bennett The Sage: Mailbag #1 *Video Games Awesome: Little Big Planet 2: Avalonia *Brows Held High: Zardoz May 8th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Thor *Benzaie: Conan Reboot Rant *The AngryJoeShow: Thor 3D Movie Review *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Rapid Fire *Anifile: Steins;Gate *You Know Who: The Impossible Astronaut & Day of the Moon *Nash: (Not) Doctor Who Classic - Daleks in Manhattan May 7th, 2011 *Projector: Priest *5 Second Games: Portal 2 *Welshy Reviews: Scream 2 Part 2 *Seans Game Reviews: Goldeneye 007 Wii *Video Games Awesome: Little Big Planet 2 - World 3 is AWESOME! May 6th, 2011 *Year Three: Channel Awesome Does Benzaie *Ask Skeletor: Episode 1 *WTFIWWY: Science Will F--- You! *Rap Critic Reviews: Hey Ma *The HACKdown: What's Up Tiger Lily? May 5th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Night of Horror *Sage Reviews: Mortal Kombat *Stuck In Your Head: Gummi Bears *The HACKdown: Strings May 4th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Mortal Kombat Angry Review *DVD-R Hell: Too Smart for Strangers *Projector: Thor *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil: Afterlife *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko - Golden Week *MikeJ: Top 5 Movies They SHOULD Remake *Vangelus Reviews: SHF ShinkenRed & ShinkenGold May 3rd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jaws: The Revenge *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses Land Before Time XII *Welshy Reviews: Scream 2 Part 1 *The Gaming Pipeline: XStylus Crayon Review *PawDugan: Music Movies Commentary: Repo! The Genetic Opera *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Alex Kidd in Miracle World May 2nd, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman Meets the Quik Bunny *Music Movies: The Muppet Movie *Video Games Awesome: You Don't Know Jack LIVE! *Spine Breakers: Episode 22: The Terrible Twos May 1st, 2011 *Sage Reviews: Portal 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome Season 2 *Brad Tries: Irn Bru *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Fatal Deviation *Anifile: Toriko *Vangelus: V-Chat: May I Come Over? Category:Content Category:Updates